The invention relates generally to lead blankets and more particularly is directed to a launderable and replaceable lead blanket cover system in which the lead blanket includes or is provided with a launderable cover.
In nuclear facilities, such as power plants, permanent radiation shielding is provided, however, temporary radiation shielding is required for various operations, such as maintenance and repair. Conventional temporary radiation shielding is provided by flexible lead blankets which typically are formed from a woven lead core, covered by and sometimes secured to an outer cover, such as a plastic material. The periphery of the outer cover typically is sewn together and metal grommets generally are mounted in the periphery.
The lead blankets are draped or hung over or against areas in the nuclear facilities which are to be shielded during the repair operations. The lead blankets are secured by cables or hooks which are inserted through the metal grommets to support the lead blankets in the desired location.
Once these lead blankets have been contaminated by radiation they historically were disposed, of such as by burying. Such disposal now is prohibited and the nuclear facilities now are accumulating contaminated lead blankets, which cannot be reused and cannot be disposed of. A further problem is that only certain designated areas of a facility can be utilized for such storage.
It thus would be desirable to be able to rehabilitate and reuse contaminated lead blankets and to provide lead blankets which can be reused with minor rehabilitation and which prevent internal contamination.